Hearts Change and One must choose
by Usuallywritingfromboredom
Summary: Things have changed now that Norway has been living with Sweden and Finland. What happens when you throw Denmark and Russia into the mix? Rated M for later chapters... sucky summary XP
1. Intro, kinda

Ok so, here's my first fic on here. Mostly inspired by seeing some of the Finland pairings out there. So yeah... plz review, comment, rate, and all that. :D

I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. (You would be able to tell if I did)

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. TT^TT

The next one will be longer, I promise~~!

Warning: Human names are used (somewhat):

Berwald: Sweden

Mathias: Denmark

Lukas: Norway

Tino: Finland

Ivan: Russia

Pairings include: Sweden x Finland, Denmark x Finland, Norway x Finland, One-sided Denmark x Norway, and Russia x Finland... there may be others depending on when and how far I get... -_-U

~.~.~.~.Tino's POV~.~.~.~.

My name is Tino, or the country of Finland. I've been living with Berwald,or as I call him Su-san, for some time now. He can be rather scary and doesn't talk a whole lot but I've adjusted to it for the most part. Although things have been kind of weirder between us and I can't figure out why. Ever since Norway moved in I've tried to go about things as normal, but he always seems to be wherever I am and stares at me as though I was a pest.

As I finished sweeping the living room I looked towards the calendar on the wall.

"Just five more weeks to go," I told myself and smiled.

"Five weeks until what?"

I jumped and turned around to see Lukas leaning in the doorway, his face as emotionless as ever.

"Oh Norway, you scared me. I was just telling myself that there's only five more weeks until Christmas," I laughed nervously.

He blinked twice then came towards me with a sneer on his face. I backed up trying to get away, and ran into the wall behind me. I looked up to see Lukas' face really close to my own, with his hands on the wall on either side of my head. I began to shake as he leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"You don't belong here, so leave already. He doesn't love or even like you in the slightest, so just give it up. He's mine now so go back to where you came from!"

He leaned back, and walked off with a microscopic smirk on his face. I fled towards my room, and almost into Su-san. I looked up to his worried face, trying to keep the tears from falling as Lukas' words played in my head.

"W'ts wr'ng T'n'," He looked concerned which made him look kinda scary.

"I-I'm fine. Hehe," I backed up a step and slipped passed him.

I managed to get to my room no problem and locked the door behind me. I curled up on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest. As Lukas' words conflicted with my thoughts and feelings, I felt the tears beginning to build up in my eyes again. I did nothing to stop them and let them fall, sobbing as quietly as I could.


	2. New Found Something!

Here's chapter two~

And it's longer to! ^^;

Please review and comment~!

Anywho I don't own hetalia or it's characters.

~.~.~.~.

Around two hours had passed since I came up here and I had finally managed to calm myself down. After searching around the house and finding no one I entered the kitchen. On the table the was a note from Berwald reading,

_'Fin, I've gone out for a bit with Norway. Be back soon._

_-Su-san'_

I sighed and gathered things to eat. At least I didn't have to deal with Lukas just yet. As I was cooking the doorbell rang, so I set down the pan, turned down the burner, and went to see who was there. I opened the door to see a certain Dane, standing with a look of anger flashing in his eyes.

"H-Hello. Is there something I can help you with Denmark?"

"Where is Lukas and that fucking Swede at?"

I flinched slightly before replying.

"I don't know," it was true I didn't know at all.

"Damnit," he punched the outside of the house in anger. After a few minutes he looked back up at me with a remorseful look in his eyes.

"May I come in at the very least?"

I nodded and let him in without thinking. He took his boots off and set his coat on the coat rack.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Sure, sounds great," he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

We walked to the kitchen and after getting food done and drinks, we sat down for an early dinner. It was quiet throughout the meal and he kept staring at me at different intervals. When we finished he thanked me for the meal, and helped with the dishes even. After the last dish was put away Denmark broke the silence that had built up between us.

"Are okay Tino?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? I'm fine Den-"

"Mathias, just call me Mathias. Are you sure your okay? You just seem really out of it."

"Yes, Mathias," it felt so odd to say his name, "I assure you that I'm okay."

We walked back to the door and he got his stuff back on. Before leaving, he turned back towards me.

"I know you say your fine, but just remember. If you need someone to talk to or to confide in, I'm there."

"O-okay Mathias. I'll be sure to remember."

With that he gave me a nod and a smile, and left the house. I put my hand on my chest, trying to calm the erratic beating of my heart.

_'There's no way. No way I tell you! Do I... do I love Mathias?'_

I felt my face heat up at the thought and decided to call it an early night.

I woke up to the sound of a crash and silent cursing. I got out of bed and tiptoed downstairs to find the cause of the disturbance. I sucked in a breath of air and flipped on the kitchen light. I released my breath. There stood Mathias, holding a bleeding elbow, and giving a deer in the headlights look.

"I-I can explain," he started frantically.

"Just sit down and wait for me to get the first aid kit."

He looked at me surprised for a few moments, then did as he was instructed. I retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom and was especially careful going past Su-san's room. I made it back to Mathias and bandaged up his elbow. I got up to clean any excess blood on the floor, bit then two arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me in my tracks. I looked back a little and blushed.

"M-Mathias, what are you...," I trailed off as his grip on my waist tightened.

My blush increased as I became more aware of the fact I was only in boxers and a tank top.

"Please let me stay," he breathed in my ear sending shivers of pleasure down my spine, "I can't go back there. Too many painful memories."

He buried his head in my shoulder causing my heart rate to increase greatly. After a few minutes of me trying to calm my racing heart I gave him an answer.

"Okay, but only for tonight."

"It's a deal."

He squeezed my waist one more time and let go. I felt saddened and already missed his touch, my face flushed at that thought. I turned back to find him smiling and staring at me with a weird glint in his eyes. I looked down and shook my head, realizing I had been staring right back at him. Still looking down I told him,

"U-um, okay then. Most important rule is we have to be as quiet as possible, okay?"

"Okie-dokie," I could tell he was still giving me that look.

I took his hand, turned off the light, and led him back to my room since Lukas was in the guest room. Mathias' footsteps were amazingly quiet for someone his size. We got to my room without anymore incidents thankfully.

I turned on my bedside lamp as he shut my door, and I heard the small sound of the lock being turned. I turned around, to ask him why he locked the door, and came face-to-face with Mathias' light blue eyes staring into my purple ones. I tried to step back but he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me right up against him.


	3. Nighttime Difficulties

Sorry for not updating this recently... I'm so ashamed of myself -_-U

I'm sorry it stops so abruptly, I just don't have any more written down so please be patient with me on that...

Hope you enjoy the 3rd Chapter of Hearts Change and One Must Choose. :'D

* * *

>I do not own Hetalia or it's Characters.<p><p>

_I tried to step back but he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me right up against him._

–

He started to lean down, and seeing what he was going to do, I got my hands up and pushed his face backwards. This caused him to let go and stumble back a little bit.

"No Mathias. J-Just no. I-I'm with Sve, y-you know that," I cursed my stuttering.

He looked at me kind of sadly but sighed and looked down, scratching the back of his head,

"Ok Tino. I'm sorry about what just happened," he looked back up, "Can we just go to sleep now, I promise I won't try anything like that again. Okay?"

"Y-yeah... okay," I murmured looking at the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

He removed his long coat, tie, boots, and undid the first three buttons on his shirt. We both crawled into the twin sized bed and once he was settled, I reached up and pulled the chain to turn off the lamp with practiced ease.

I laid there shivering, trying to warm back up. I heard him sigh and the movement of sheets. Then I felt him wrap his arms around my midsection and I was pulled against his body. A shiver went down my spine as I felt the heat that radiated off of him wash over me.

"Go to sleep now, Tino," I heard him whisper.

I murmured something along the lines of,

"Thank you, Mat...," and promptly fell asleep in his arms.

~.~.~.~.

I woke up to find myself still in Mathias' arms. Although his grip had lessened a little, it was still iron tight. I managed to turn around and looked up at Mathias' sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and calm for once.

His lips were parted slightly as he breathed in and out. I felt tempted to just lean up and kiss him. I blushed and looked down at his chest, hoping to rid that thought from my mind. It backfired on me though as I saw how muscled he really was. I started to run my hands over his abs, and started going further up.

I stopped when I realized I had been feeling him up, causing my blush to worsen ever so slightly. I looked up to see if Mathias was still asleep or not. I gulped as his blue eyes stared into mine.

"U-uh.. Good morning Mathias."

He chuckled and smirked at me.

"If this is how you usually greet people in the morning, maybe I should stay over more often."

I knew my face was getting redder by the second.


	4. Loneliness

W00T! Chapter 4 is up now! X3

Why am I such a bitch to Tino! DX That is not okay...

I don't own hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

><p>After managing to calm my blush down, I looked back up to the smirking Dane.<p>

"You know... I looked around, and no one else is here besides us."

I knew what he was hinting at, but I was also no where near the point where I would do that with him. I looked, more like glared, at him. As if to say 'Yeah, that's not happening'. He laughed quietly, and pulled me closer in a sort of hug.

"Um...Mathias..."

"Hmm?" Was all I heard in reply.

"I kinda need to use the bathroom..."

"..."

Suddenly he let go, blushing slightly himself.

"Heh, sorry about that Tino."

We were both sitting up now. Him rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, and me just kind of awkwardly sitting there. Finally, I clambered out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Oddly enough, after finishing up in the bathroom, Mathias had been right. Neither Berwald or Lukas were here.

'_How odd..._'

Then the worst thoughts filled my mind. Many of them downright dirty or horrible. I sat down and leaned my back against the wall, knees pulled up to my chest, and hands clamped over my ears. Trying to rid the thoughts from my mind. I sat there for who knows how long trying to quell the thoughts that raced throughout my head.

Suddenly my hands were roughly tugged away from my ears and I could hear once again, but I kept my head down and eyes tightly shut.

"Tino! Tino I know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me!"

It was Mathias. His voice was deeply concerned, I must have been gone for too long.

After a while his grip on my wrists didn't relax, it only tightened as he became more frustrated with my lack of response.

"Tino... please... talk to me. Why are you doing this?"

He sighed, let go of my wrists, and just sat in front of me. I finally looked up and there he was. A sudden realization struck me.

'_He's always been there for me as a brother and friend. Yet... now I feel like I like him more than that..._'

I slowly switched to sitting on my knees. Near enough that they were touching Mathias' crossed legs. This seemed to make him slightly confused. Staring into his eyes, my heart confirmed it.

'_I love him. Everything about him. Even when he can be a little annoying, I still love him._'

I leaned forward and gently kissed Mathias on the lips. I put all the love I felt into the one kiss. Mathias seemed surprised and a little shocked at first, but quickly started to kiss back with just as much passion.

This continued for some time before we both pulled apart for air. Both of us where panting slightly. I blurted it out what I believed to be obvious by now.

"I.. I love you... Mathias.

"Heh. I love you too, my little Fin."

He tilted my head up for another kiss. But this kiss held hunger. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I complied and opened my mouth. His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. He started to rub circles on my abdomen and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. He smirked and pulled away. His hand started to travel upwards, slowly lifting up the tank top as he went.

He bit down on the spot where my shoulder met my neck and I couldn't help the moan that escaped.

His hand quickly found it's target. He pinched my pink nub and twisted, eliciting more moans from me. He did the same with the other nub and continued on both of them. I could feel his eyes on me as I writhed in pleasure, and moaned with abandonment.

My back arched, hoping to relieve some of the pressure building in my lower abdomen.

Mathias seemed to realize this and chuckled darkly. Stopping his ministrations of my nubs.  
>"Enjoying ourselves, now aren't we Tino."<p>

I looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, panting. His eyes held lust in them. As I tried to regain my senses, he lifted me up bridal style and carried me back to my bedroom down the hall.

He tossed me onto the bed and picked his tie off the ground. I was about to ask what that was for, until he quickly and skillfully tied my wrists to the headboard above my head. I looked him in the eye, worried, knowing full well what he was going to do.

"M-Mathias.. please wait! I-I don't want this!"

By now I was shaking and, Mathias realizing this, snapped out of it. He leaned up and untied my wrists, his face was emotionless.

As soon as he finished, he sat down on the side of the bed facing the wall. I sat up and tried to calm down the shaking and adrenaline that ran through my body.

Once I was calmed down, I looked over at Mathias. He had his eyes closed and his face unreadable, but his hands were clenched into tight fists, and on closer inspection his jaw was clenched as well.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Tino. I...I just..."

He sighed and shook his head. He tried again.  
>"I've always had a problem with my... control. I know that it's not a good reason for almost raping you..." He trailed off and then looked me in the eye, as though searching for something. I stared back, my face unreadable, but I'm sure my eyes are what gave away my emotions.<p>

After a couple minutes had passed, Mathias started to rise off the bed. Instictually I grabbed him from behind and hugged him around his waist as he stood by the bed, back still towards me.

I had become so use to someone being around, that I was afraid of being alone again. I didn't want Mathias to leave, for fear of him never returning. Especially in Sve's house, to which Sve himself and Lukas had yet to return since yesterday afternoon.

"T-Tino... what are-"  
>"Please don't leave! Don't leave me all alone! I-I don't want to be all alone again..."<p>

I trailed off as tears started down my flushed cheeks. I felt Mathias stiffen and then easily removed my arms from his waist. I quieted, but the tears fell freely and I did nothing to stop them.

Mathias gathered his things without once looking at me. Right before he left I heard him say.

"Sorry, Tino. Goodbye..."

I waited until I heard the front door softly close shut. The tears had stopped, my eyes too dry. I felt hollow on the inside, like my heart was just gone. Suddenly I remembered what Lukas had told me only yesterday. I got the hint.

I went about gathering my clothes and such things, and then grabbed a little bit of food. I left a note on the kitchen table with the small photo frame, face down, as a paper weight.

It read simply:

_Dear Sve and Norge,_

_ I get the hint now, so don't worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine. You won't have to deal with me being around, so hope you both have a great life together and are happy._

_ Finland_

I closed the door tightly behind me, pulled my coat tighter around me, grabbed my bag, and headed into town.

I managed to hail down a taxi, got in, and started the long journey back home. Watching the scenery pass by, I felt like I should feel something. But really... all I felt was the same hollowness in my chest.


	5. Coming Home

So here you guys go! Chapter five of Hearts Change and One Must Choose~!

I don't know but I kinda feel like this is more of a filler chapter, but whatever. Oh and I think I'll do the next chapter from Sweden's POV and what happened with him and Norway when the whole thing with Finland and Denmark occurred... What do you think, Yes? No?

Anywho enjoy~!

I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

><p>After getting out and paying the driver, I looked around. Everything seemed the same and yet I still felt like something was missing. I quickly realized what it was. Hanatamago, my dog. I had left him in my boss' care, due to not being able to bring him to Sve's house with me when I left.<p>

I made my way down the streets and people to my boss' house. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps, as well as the sound of a little dog. I put a smile on my face to hide how crappy I was feeling as the door opened.

The first thing to greet me was Hanatamago jumping up and jubilantly welcoming me back home in his own way. I caught him easily and laughed as he licked my face. I turned towards my boss's wife still smiling.

"Welcome back, Finland. It's great to see you, you look well. Won't you come in and make yourself at home?"

She smiled at me and let me in. I removed my snow covered boots, and I stuffed my gloves in my coat pockets before removing that as well.

I had on a simple white turtle neck sweater with a blue t-shirt underneath and some jeans.

She led me towards my boss's office saying that he would be so pleased to know I was back. We made small talk with one another as we walked through the spacious house.

"So is there any specific reason as to why you came back?"

She turned to look back at me with a slightly worried expression. I stared back completely caught off guard, and my mask slipped for those few seconds before I regained my composure. I put my smile back on.

"No, not really. I just felt like it was about time I came hack home is all."

She seemed to take this as my answer. Although she was probably able to tell I was lying but had decided not to probe into it any further.

"Oh, okay. Well, here's his office. You two play nice now~."

She giggled at her joke and I laughed a little as well. I went in, mentally preparing myself for anything. At the sound of the door opening and closing, he looked up with a stern face that quickly turned into a smile.

"Ah, Finland. Good to see you. How are doing?"

"I'm doing good, sir. How are you doing today?"

He laughed and told me to sit down, so I did.

"I'm doing well. Though I must ask," he suddenly looked really serious, "What are doing back here?"

This time I answered right away without hesitation.

"I came back because I felt like it was time that I did."

He did the same as his wife, as though knowing there was much more to the story than I was letting on. He leaned back in his chair.

"Okay. Well your home is still the same as when you left it, and don't feel like you can't come to me or my wife if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes, sir. I'll keep that in mind."

I got up to go and at the door I looked back and said.

"Have a good day, sir. And I won't forget, I promise."

I shut the door and quickly made my way to the front door. I grabbed my stuff and picked up Hanatamago before opening the front door and quickly exiting.

~.~.~.~.

When I made it to my house, I used the spare key I kept under the small rock by the door and let myself in. I set Hanatamago down, put my stuff down in the entryway, and took off my coat and boots. I went in and turned the heater on, up to about 75°. I went to the kitchen, turning lights on and put some food out for Hanatamago.

My thoughts wandered for a bit.

'_I wonder if Sve and Norge even know I'm gone yet..._'

I shook my head and let out a little laugh. With a shake of my head I turned and decided to get ready for bed even though it was only around 7:00. I got PJ's on, brushed my teeth and all that, then climbed into bed. Then I felt Hanatamago hop up and curl up next me. I smiled and let my mind drift into sleep.


	6. Sweden's POV Part 1

~.~.~.~ Sweden's POV ~.~.~.~

I just don't get it. Recently Tino has been acting oddly. It doesn't help that I let Lukas stay here. It just seems like with he's purposefully trying to drive Tino and I apart. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Is something wrong Sweden?" I look up to see the very root of my problems, or at least the recent ones, leaning in the door frame looking completely at peace. I shook my head and sat up straight. "I's n'thing, I'm fine." Lukas frowned slightly and sat down in the chair across from me. "You're lying Sve. Tell me what's bugging you. Is it your little precious 'wife' that you pretend to care so much about?" At this I looked over at him, trying to keep myself calm. "Lo'k. I d'n't kn'w wh't y'ur pr'bl'm with Tino is, but y'u leave him alone y'u und'rst'nd." I stood up and walked off, just needing to get away from him before I strangled him or worse. I could feel his glare boring into my back as I exited.

Then just as I left the kitchen area Tino bumped into me, tears apparent at the corner of his eyes. I frowned, just knowing that Lukas was somehow behind the cause of my Tino's tears. "Are y'u alright Tin'?" Without saying anything he fled past me up to the room we had been sharing together. I moved to follow after the blond but just before I could a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Turning to tell the owner off, a cloth met my mouth and despite how much I started to struggle I found myself getting weaker and weaker. In my last moments of consciousness I saw Lukas grinning down at me before everything went black.

I awoke with a start, finding myself tied up and unable to move. That coupled with the fact that there was some kind of fabric blinding me didn't help me to get my bearings at all. I tried once more to move my limbs and they were most definitely tied leaving me with my arms and legs tied apart to something or other, leaving me completely open and vulnerable. God, whoever did this they'd better not have hurt Tino. Otherwise they will be wishing for death when I get my hands on them.

It seemed like ages passed by before I actually heard anything aside from my own thoughts and breathing. The sound of a door opening and closing. Then footsteps treading quietly in my direction. Then the feeling of a hand running up my left leg, up to my hip where it stopped. Then they spoke, "Are you finally awake Berwald?" I instantly recognized the sickening voice. It was that damned Lukas, of course. I let out the breath I'd been holding without even realizing it before I spoke, "Wh't the h'll 're y'u do'ng Luk's?" I asked, trying to keep my anger under control. "Ah, so you are awake finally. That's good," His voice almost seemed like a purr as he sat down next to my side. The hand that had been on my hip moved up to my face where he started to stroke my jaw, making me grimace, "You know you really are a handsome man. It's suck a shame that it had to come to this to get you away from that stupid Finland. Though I'm sure in time you'll come to see this is for the better for you my dear."

The hand moved away and I heard him get up as the mattress squeaked from the movement. "Y'u better n't h've h'rt T'no, oth'rw'se I swear I w'll h'rt y'u so b'd y'u'll be w'shing f'r death to t'ke y'u aw'y fr'm my wr'th!" I practically roared into the room, having no idea if Lukas was even still in there with me. "Oh don't worry about _me_ doing anything to him Berwald. From what I can tell, Mathias might just be able to takeover where you left off with Finland." With that I heard the door shut once more and I was all alone.

I continued to struggle for who knows how long before I wore myself out. I laid there, my thoughts running about in circles filled mostly with Tino. God, did I hope to get out from wherever I was if only just to be able to hold him in my arms again. Eventually I wore myself and passed once more into unconsciousness.

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so short and all but next chapter will be heavy on the smut so I figured I would give this to you guys now so yeah... I'm also really sorry it's been forever since I updated .


	7. Sweden's POV Part 2

_A/N: Okay so yeah this chapter is rather heavy on the smut and is rather non-con so this just kind of a heads up thingy... Also I'm really sorry if I'm fucking up on keeping these guys in character, it's rather difficult and yeah...so reviews are nice and welcome and/or tips on what I should or shouldn't be doing... v.v okay I'll shut up now, I hope you enjoy ^^;_

In my dream I imagined that Tino had tied me up and that was why I was in this predicament. Certainly we'd talked about doing these kinds of things before but had just never really gotten around to it. I imagined him running his hands down my sides and under my shirt, maybe taking the time to nip and mark me as the shirt rode up to reveal more skin the higher up it went till he pulled it over my head and left it there. The way it would've been positioned behind my head would limit my movement even more, god did I seriously want this to be real I thought to myself as my pants became a bit too tight for comfort.

It'd been weeks since I'd had any kind of personal time with Tino since having Lukas around made it so difficult to do so. Mmm, but never mind that I thought as I went back to my daydream. Tino smiled down at me, face flushed a nice pink as he passionately kissed me, nipping my lip a little bit before pulling away. His hands moved away from where they'd been tangled in my hair and down my front, his lips following them down to the edge of my pants where they lingered for a bit. I groaned, pulling on the restraints that held my arms above my head. Just as Tino started to play with the button on my pants the opening and closing sound of a door brought me back to my senses. Lukas had come back and I was far too self aware of how hard I was along with how flushed my face must've been. Shit shit shit shit shit!

I heard his footsteps come closer then stop by the bed before I heard him make a weird noise, almost like a chuckle of sorts. "Oh Berwald, what have we here? Is someone getting all hot and bothered without me causing it? What a shame that is, how about I help with you with your little problem there~" Before I could say anything the palm of his hand pressed down just enough to cause me to bite my lip harshly to keep silent. God this was bad, this was really bad. He pushed down a bit harder and then moved his hand away before I felt him straddle my hips. "Hmm, you know Berwald there's no point in trying to resist. I mean after all you should know by now that I _always_ get what I want. One would think you would remember that from all those years all three of us used to live together. At least until you brought that stupid Fin in.." He growled and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I was at this man's mercy, it was probably in my better interest to do what he wanted and then get away when I could. Oh please let this work...

I swallowed my pride and managed to breathlessly get out, "Luk's...help me...I w's...wr'ng...ple'se..." The last part made me feel sick but I managed to push most of my discomfort to the back of my mind. He was silent for a little bit, probably thinking about how to go about this like he always did. "Ah, it's nice to see you are gaining back some of your sense.. Let's just see how much you gotten back though just in case, I'd rather you not try anything funny with me here Berwald. You know how well that went over the last time we did this." There was the underlying threat as it had been so many centuries ago when this had been a more common occurrence between us. I couldn't help the faint grimace that twitched my lips downward ever so slightly at the memory as well as forcing myself to do so once more. Lukas must've caught it though when I felt his fingernail trail down my cheek, jaw, then prodding itself into my neck. "Now now Berwald, there's hardly any need for such faces. Just go along with what I say and remember which of us is holding all the cards at their disposal here." He removed his finger and I fought the urge to cough from the pain.

I felt him shift so he was sitting on my abdomen before there was a ripping noise, I realized he ripped my pants so he could get them off without untying me. He chuckled and then he started to palm me through the soon-to-be-ruined boxers I had on still, "Don't worry my dear, I'll make sure to take good care of you~" I started to pant, letting myself enjoy the feeling and just barely managing to convince myself it was Tino and not Lukas doing this to me. Having the blind fold on certainly helped with this endeavor, especially when he decided he'd had enough of that and pulled my boxers down just enough to pull my erection out from it's fabric confines. But then he put some sort of plastic ring around the base of my penis, it squeezed a bit but it wasn't necessarily too uncomfortable. As Lukas started to pump my erection quickly, my mind blanked from the sudden stimulation. All I could think and feel was how badly I wanted him to continue, I didn't even care anymore that it was Lukas touching me like this, I just wanted the sweet sweet tension building inside of me to be released.

Unconsciously my hips rose up as my back arched beneath his ministrations. As I felt the spasms hit there was no relief from it all, I groaned loudly in both annoyance and frustration without thinking thus earning myself a sharp stinging feeling as his nails dug into my side. I knew it was a warning, I bit my lip and forced my body to relax back onto the bed. Oh god this was going to be harder than I thought. But fuck I'd be lying if I said this didn't feel good in anyway at all. I could feel all those thoughts from back then resurfacing and taking up the blankness of my mind. This was pure torture. And it's only just started.

_-(I'll leave the rest of what was going on here up to your imagination so yeah)-_

After what seemed like hours Lukas stopped just before the spasms could hit me for whatever number time this was now. I could feel myself writhing and moaning in both pain and pleasure. All I really wanted was for this feeling like I was going to burst to finally be released. I could feel my penis practically seeping pre-cum as everything seemed to be focused on that one point of my body. Though it seemed like through it all, Lukas was reaching the end of his games for now. I felt a squeezing feeling at the base of my penis before that devil ring was finally removed, I felt like I could cum right there on the spot if only he'd fucking let me.

He made a satisfied purring noise as I felt him position his erect penis up against my own ready to burst erection and wrapped his long thin fingers around both of them. It only took a few pumps and I came, as my hips moved of their own accord I called out Lukas' name as it finally all came crashing down. I ended up blacking out for a full minute or two because of how much tension had built up. I came to just as Lukas came as well, meaning he'd been enjoying himself far too much in my opinion. As he sat there for a few moments I felt him prod his fingers against my swollen lips. "Suck," He breathlessly demanded. I gave in immediately and opened my mouth willingly accepting the three digits that were inserted. Diligently I licked, sucked, and cleaned off the semen that coated his fingers. I didn't mind the taste so much if only just cause I've gotten you used to semen's odd taste over the last couple of centuries. As he groaned in appreciation his other hand ruffled my sweat-drenched hair as he cooed at me 'lovingly' before removing his fingers from my mouth with a pop.

"It's too bad we can't keep going for now but I'll be back later tonight so don't worry your pretty little head my Sve. We have all the time in the world to play." He leaned down and gently kissed me before getting off the bed with a squeak. I heard a shuffle a fabric, footsteps, then the door opening and closing meaning he'd finally left. I slowly took inventory of where I felt pain and just how gross I felt all over. At this point I was completely nude as various scratches, bruises, and hickeys littered by body. My wrists and ankles felt raw from the restraints and the cum that was currently drying on my abdomen and inner thighs was hardly the most comfortable thing in the world. But I would have to deal with the discomfort, pain, and disgust that I felt whether I wanted to or not.

But not right now. Right now I was exhausted and sore and just a bit overwhelmed so I did the only thing I really could do in this situation. I closed my eyes still behind the blindfold and promptly fell asleep. However in my sleep a few tears fell but hardly enough to call it crying.


	8. A New Development?

So, here we are back to Finland's POV, I hope you enjoy ^^;

* * *

><p>It'd been a couple weeks since I left Berwald's home and I'd managed to adjust myself back to living by myself. Though as time passed by more and more without hearing anything from him I felt that dull stabbing feeling in my heart worsen. The silence was slowly killing me. It seemed like no matter what I did or how hard I tried to forget it all, my thoughts would always return to him without fail.<p>

To make matters worse I've found myself contemplating calling up Mathias to come over and maybe have a few drinks. But then I remember what almost happened the last time the two of us were completely alone... It sends odd chills down my spine just thinking about it.

I lazily glance over at the landline with a small frown. It was out of reach from my current position of laying on the couch. With a groan I turn myself so I was facing the back of the coach, cuddling with one of the throw pillows and wrapped up in a blanket. "God, I'm being way too upset about this..." I mutter into the pillow. I heard Hanatamago's collar jingle a little as he raised his head before settling down again by the end of the couch on his little bed.

I push myself up into a sitting position and turn to place both my feet on the floor. If Sve can up and move on like that than so can I goddamnit! Besides, I know I can set boundaries with Mathias here and now and he'll listen, at least for the most part anyway. With a nod to reaffirm myself I pushed myself up off the couch with a determined look. I was definitely going to call Mathias even though the thought made my heart flutter weirdly. I shake my head and take the few steps over to the landline and pick it up. It takes me a few seconds to remember his phone number but I enter it no problem. I found myself hesitating however as my finger hovered over the call button.

Okay so I was still nervous and a bit anxious...and maybe this was the third or fourth time I'd gotten up and dialed Mathias' number without actually hitting 'Call'. "Fucking hell..." I mutter under my breath as I slam the phone back down on the receiver. I stalk back over to the couch and fall back onto it with a dull thud. I rub my dry eyes, "This is just ridiculous... I can't even freaking call the guy...what the hell Tino. And look it this, you're even talking to yourself. How pathetic can you get.." I scowled up at the ceiling for a bit before my expression fell back into neutral once more. This is all just my own fault... I felt tears start to sting at the corners of my eyes again. Furiously wiping them away before they could fall, I was startled by the sudden noise of my doorbell ringing.

I stared in the direction of the entryway for a second, confused by who would be visiting me right now of all times since it was around 5:00 pm and fairly dark out already. The doorbell rang again and was accompanied by several knocks as I scrambled to get to the door quickly, calling out "Ah, be there in a moment!" I stopped in front of the door and quickly rubbed the last bit of tears from my eyes before putting on a smile. After unlocking it, I opened the door saying as cheerfully as I could, "Sorry for making you..."

I stared as I saw who it was at my door, smile faltering into a look of anxious surprise, "...wait..."

The man at my door smiled meekly "H-hey Tino, I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I, uh, hadn't heard from you in a while and just wanted to see how you were holding up...and yeah..."

I wanted to slam the door shut out of embarrassment honestly, but there was no way he would let me get away with that. But seriously! I was standing in front of the guy in a wrinkled up black band shirt with the sleeves torn off and a pair of sweat pants, I looked like a slob in comparison to how he looked right now. All prim and proper and actually dressed in appropriate attire.

Putting the smile back on my face I replied, "I'm doing alright, thank you for checking up on me. Would you like to come in Mathias? Though I should warn you, I haven't cleaned recently so it's probably a bit messy." I laughed a little, moving to the side and opening the door a little wider so Mathias could come in. He stared at me for a few moments before nodding, confusion and concern written all over his face, and stepped inside. I closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it once more. My hands were shaking from nerves and tension, but there was no way I was going to let Mathias see that.

However, just as I turned around, I came to find Mathias' face _really_ close to mine. I managed a half-step back in shock before my back hit the door. "O-oi..! Are you really okay Tino?" His hand hovered by my face, only just barely touching me. We stared at eachother for a few seconds before Hanatamgo came trotting in and happily barked to greet Mathias. Said man broke eye contact and smiled down at the dog, talking at him with a small smile, "Hey buddy~ How've you been lately?" He kneeled down to Hanatamago and started to pet him, "Have you been keeping a good eye on your master here? Making sure he eats, sleeps, and bathes?" He glanced at me sidelongs teasingly. As I felt my cheeks heat up slightly in indignation, I lightly hit Mathias on the back of his head. "Of course I've been taking care of myself! Geez..." I stepped around him and made my way to the living room to clean up the mess of pillows and blankets on the couch that I'd left. I rolled my eyes as I heard him messing around doing something or other as I made it to the living room.

Picking up the blanket I started to neatly fold it. Just as I was folding it for a third time I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Mathias was leaning against the wall and was just watching me. After I finished folding the blanket I placed it on the back of the couch and fixed up the pillows. With a deep breath I nervously turned around towards where I'd seen Mathias earlier.

Only to find him right in front of me...!

When I looked up at his face, I felt terror run through my form. I had no idea what it was about it, but his face seemed contorted in a dark aura that I couldn't explain. "M-Mathias...what's wrong?" I tried to keep myself calm and not panic as the seconds of silence dragged on. Finally I was able to make out one expression on his features as they twisted, guilt. Immense and gut-wrenching guilt. The next thing I knew he had his arms wrapped tightly around my smaller frame and his head was tucked into the side of my neck. I moved my arms up as best as I could to hug him as well, being more or less successful for the most part. Rubbing my hand against his lower back, we stood there for what seemed like 25 minutes.

Somewhere in there he started to mutter an apology into my neck as I felt his body shake and a wet spot forming on my shoulder. I simply stood there, mostly perplexed as to why he was apologizing, but held him and allowed him to let it all out nonetheless.

Eventually he pulled away and stood back up straight with a sniffle, his eyes rimmed red with puffiness from the crying. Without thinking I raised my hand and gently cupped his cheek and held it there looking up at him with a comforting smile. "It's all okay Mathias. You don't have to apologize for anything anymore. All is forgiven and will be forgiven in the future as well. Sound good to you?" He stared at me before slowly nodding, a small smile breaking through.

I chuckled, letting out an actual smile for the first time in a while in response. "Alright then, now that that's settled may I offer you something to drink and/or possibly eat like a proper host should?" I removed my hand quickly with a blush as I asked, realizing how strangely natural it felt to do that with him. Mathias nodded with a grin, "Sounds good man. Though it all depends on what I'm feeling like eating... and you might just be able to fit the bill." I looked at him really confused, tilting my head to the side with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I can't think of anything that'd be too hard to make for you. So maybe if you tell me, I can certainly give it a good try...?" He stared, his grin falling a little at the edges. I didn't just miss something here did I? Mathias coughed awkwardly, "Just whatever you have to drink would be good for now.." I was still very confused but sighed before shaking my head, going to retrieve two beers from the fridge.

There was always _something_ going through the Danes mind, no matter how empty-headed he could seem at times. Oh well, at least having him around has already cheered me up in a way. I'm glad he came by of his own choice.

With the two beers in hand I made my way back into the living room. When I entered, I noticed that Mathias had taken a seat on the couch and was resting his eyes. My stomach coiled a little at how attractive the other male seemed. Gaah! No, bad Tino! Don't think like that man! Hell, it's only been two weeks since Sve left for christs sake... I internally groaned before going over and setting the beers on the coffee table in front of the couch. Taking the spot farthest from where Mathias was, on the other end of the couch to be precise, and grabbed the remote control. "You feel up for watching a movie or something like that?" I looked over at him as I asked with a nervous smile. "Sure, whatever you're up for Tino," he replied with a bored tone as he grabbed his beer. My expression fell.

What did I do this time? Did I offend him somehow? Wait...earlier...he said he was hungry and that...that _I_ would fit the bill... oh my god...was he really just...? Oh my god, what the actual fuck! God, this is so embarrassing. Who says those kinds of things to someone when they aren't even dating? Apparently Mathias... Okay okay...I just...need to calm down otherwise this blush is only going to get worse and far more obvious.

Somewhere during my internal panic I'd shut my eyes. Taking a deep breath to try and calm myself, I opened my eyes as I parted my lips just enough to exhale slowly. Lifting my head up from looking at my lap, I realized that sometime in my absence Mathias had made himself comfortable sitting right next to me with his thigh pressing into mine. I felt a bit trapped, seeing as how there was little to no wiggle room between the armrest and Mathias. My eyes wandered over to the calendar on the wall and when I noticed the date I realized a possible solution to my current problem with Mathias.

I looked up at him and did my best to keep my voice under control, "Hey Mathias? About what you said earlier..." He looked over at me confused and I couldn't help but look back down at my lap again, "about the um...having sex with you... it's not that I'm against it or that I'm not attracted to you! It's just...that um...maybe..you wait until Christmas? Since it's in three weeks and then I think I'd be willing to do it...If that's okay with you..?" Nervously I waited for his response, refusing to look up despite knowing that I was blushing all the way to the very tips of my ears. "sounds like something I can agree to for now... buutt, I think you owe me an apology kiss first." I looked up at him in surprise, only to find his face an inch or two away from mine. "So, how about it Tino? I mean, you did say you were attracted to me and I'm attracted to you so there isn't any real issue here." I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to say something but nothing coming to mind. Eventually I managed to get out the words, "Alright, I'll...I'll kiss you," to which Mathias smirked.

He gently brought his hand up to my cheek and rubbed his thumb along my jawline, licking his lips he drew closer. Tilting my head to the side, I let my eyelids flutter close. I felt thin, chapped lips press softly against my own as I pressed right back, trying to apologize for missing what he'd said earlier. It felt right to be with Mathias like this. I don't know what it was about him, but it just felt so natural to kiss him and be with him. Just as I started to pull away Mathias pulled be back and kissed me harder, almost demandingly so. I stiffened and tried to pull away again. The next moment, his other hand was gripping my hip and pulled me sideways. Ultimately leaving me on my back with Mathias in-between my knees and us both a little out of breath from the kissing. He stared down at me, eyes half-lidded, where as I stared back wide-eyed in fear.

Mathias wrapped his arms around me and gently lifted me up. Which awkwardly left me straddling his hips as he placed a gentle kiss on my neck, sending a pleasant tingling down into my stomach. "Don't worry, Tino. I won't do anything you don't want me to, I'll keep my promise and wait for my gift like a good boy. So I just want you to know Tino, I love you."

"I...I think I love you too Mathias..."


End file.
